chronicleofazerothfandomcom-20200215-history
Stromgarde Army
Name: '''The Stromgarde Army '''Faction: '''Stromgarde - New Lordaeron '''Exalted: Stromgarde Friendly: Dawnstrider Wildhammer Ironforge Gnomeregan Neutral: Darnassus Exodar Silvermoon Unfriendly: Stormwind Orgrimmar Hated: Undercity Thunder Bluff Darkspear Trolls Amani Trolls Guild Master(s):'Highlord Alestorm Trollbane '''Guild Type:'Military Army 'Headquarters:'Stromgarde 'Affiliation:'New Lordaeron '''Notable Characters: -King Galen Trollbane(dead) - King of New Lordaeron (Succeeded by Ralean Trollbane) -Lord Commander Valorcall - High Commander of Stromgarde Defense -Highlord Maximus Adams(dead) - Forward Commander of Warfare -Lord Alexander Eden - High Champion of Stromgarde Guild Motto/Purpose: For the New Lordaeron! The Army of Stromgarde is the main military force of the New Lordaeron, his main fortress is located in Stromgarde city and is distributed uniformly on the territory of the New Lordaeron The Army has been formed during the unification of Stromgarde, to secure the lands of Arathi, rightfully belonging to Stromgarde, eventually, as the unification has been completed, eventually the New Lordaeron has been proclamed, and the Army has been moved to the new front: Hillsbrad Foothills After a long campaign and with the help of the soldiers of Southshore they succeeded to take back Durnholde Keep, making it a central training ground for both the troops of New Lordaeron and Stromgarde. The New Lordaeron grew rapidly in size as the Army secured Ambermill and estabilished new trade routes between Stromgarde-Southshore-Hillsbrad Fields-Ambermill. As the army marched north and estabilished encampments into Alterac and the Hinterlands, the Wildhammer dwarves joined their forces as well with the Dalaran wizards left alone at the Dalaran Crater, on a double fight on both fronts they managed, eventually, to set a foothold on Alterac and to add half of the Hinterlands to the New Kingdom The last great target, over the mountains of the Hinterlands, was the region known as Eastern Plaguelands, this has been the most difficult campaign for the Army, but they managed with a first quick raid to take back Corin's Crossing, and with the help of Light's Hope paladins, that gladly accepted the new allies to fight the scourge. After great sacrifice and with the death of many honorable soldiers, the Eastern Plaguelands have been secured and the process of cleansing has just started. Guild Ranks: -High Command- High Commander Only one - Nominated by the King Sub Commander Only one - Will assist and take charge if the Commander dies on the battlefield, is nominated by the Commander between the Lieutenants Lieutenant Limited to three - Nominated by the Commander or by the Sub Commander with the consense of the Commander, are in charge of the main divisions -Sub Officers- Captain Limited to five - Nominated by the COmmander or higher rank with the consense of the Commander, are in charge of the squad Sergeant Limited to 2 per captain - Nominated by the captain, are in charge of the training and the enlisting of the troops Defender - Vanquisher - Scout - Magi Limitless - are recruits promoted to full time soldiers and specialized to a certain role Recruit Limitless - are just damn recruits! Will be updated. Category:Guilds